Razor Blade: Atentando una boda
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: basado en el fic "razor blade" de josefo. Finalmente es el dçia de la boda de Renji y Rukia, pero no todo es de rosa y Razor Blade tendra que pelear por la justicia una vez mas, teniendo a cambio una gran decepcion y mucho dolor.


Bueno, josefo repartio los derechos de autor de razor blade conmigo XD cuando le dije que su fic me encanto tanto que hasta soñe con una aventura de ella, que por supuesto, ustedes lo sabran aqui mismo, en este fic XD

se que no me comparo a jose, pero bueno, mis esfurzos para no perder el encanto, aunque hay mas que tengo planeado hacer en otro fic de otra aventura, aunque me saldra mas largo que este XD.

pero bueno, no digo mas y disfruten

**Razor Blade: Atentando una boda.**

Los aplausos se oían en el salón de fiestas de hotel Star, se estaba celebrando una boda, la unión de Renji Abarai y la de ahora Rukia Abarai, quienes ahora recibían aplausos mientras cortaban el pastel.

-Rukia luce realmente hermosa – Susurro Orihime mientras una voluptuosa rubia sacaba fotos como una loca. Orihime usaba un largo vestido rojo que le rozaba las rodillas, un poco holgado para ocultar las facciones de su cuerpo, aunque no podía ocultar el tamaño de su busto con ese profundo escote en U que usaba y se mantenía a su cuerpo gracias a unos lazos que adornaba su cuello blanquecino ya que no tenía mangas.

-Tú lo has dicho Orihime – Apoyo Rangiku en el momento que sacaba otra foto. A diferencia de la pelinaranja, ella usaba un corto vestido rosa oscuro que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, ajustado a su cuerpo y con un escote en V mucho más atrevido. Sus labios estaban más sensuales gracias a que se los pinto de rojo – Aunque aún no puedo creer que Rukia se case antes que yo.

-Bueno, aún puedes ir donde Gin-san y confesarte.

-¿Se te salió un tornillo? Yo no tengo nada con ese tonto cara de zorro mujeriego.

-¿No que ustedes crecieron juntos?

-Ese es otro tema – Cruzándose de brazos – Por cierto, también es sorprendente que se case antes que tú – Sonriendo.

-Por favor Rangiku-san, ya lo hemos discutido, no estoy interesada en relaciones serias en estos momentos… o de ningún tipo.

-¿Segura? ¿No será que andas esperando que Sousuke-san se te confiese? – Su sonrisa aumenta al ver que sus palabras causaron que a Orihime se le subiese la sangre a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de rojo.

-N-N-No se de q-que ha-hablas – titubeo, cada vez más roja y tratando de no verla a la cara – Y-Yo no te-tengo n-na-nada con Aizen-sama.

-Pero te gustaría, ¿Eh pillina? ¿Crees que no se donde pasaste las fiestas navideñas?

Orihime se sonrojo mucho más, aún no comprendía como, pero todos los de la empresa se enteraron que ella había estado en Navidad con Aizen, con ese hombre que la volvía realmente loca, pero no solo a ella, sino a miles de más, que de envidiosas, no paraban de acosarla con preguntas, aunque debía agradecer de que Rangiku y Rukia estuviesen con ella siempre o le hubiesen dado una paliza.

-Ya te dije que no paso nada – Se defendió.

-Orihime – Rukia se acerco corriendo hacía las chicas, para luego tomar la mano de la mencionada – Debemos sacarnos una foto contigo y Sousuke-kun

Y así la fiesta siguió su curso toda la noche, la gente reía y bailaba, todos olvidaban el sentido del tiempo, nadie sabía la hora, estaban muy ocupados divirtiéndose. Orihime se encontraba en la pista de baile, bailando un bals con Ishida, ambos sonreían divertidos por tratar de hacerlo bien ya que tenían demasiado alcohol en la sangre que temían lastimar al otro. Sin soltar la mano de la chica, Ishida alzo su brazo para hacerle más fácil a que ella gire despacio como un rompo. Le soltó la mano para que ella girase sin que su cuerpo fuese un obstáculo, pero ella termina chocando con algo blando, pero firme a la vez. Alzo su mirada para sorprenderse a continuación al ver con quien había chocado: Aizen Sousuke.

Vestían realmente guapísimo en ese traje negro, combinaba perfecto con esa mirada penetrante que le erizaba la piel y con esa sonrisa amable, pero misteriosa a la vez. Una descarga recorrió su cuerpo cuando esas bronceadas manos se posaron sobre sus desnudos hombros, incluso tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que no viese su sonrojo o como se mordió el labio inferior.

-Discúlpame Ishida, pero quisiera robarte a Orihime – Se atrevió a decir con un tono de broma en sus palabras, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Aizen-san, adelante.

-Lamento secuestrarte sin pedirte permiso Orihime – Dijo aquel hombre, tomando su mano izquierda y la otra se apodero de la cadera. Orihime solo pudo mover su cabeza en negación, haciéndole ver que no había ningún inconveniente.

Con sutileza y elegancia, Aizen la guiaba por la pista. Orihime se sentía en la última nube de la felicidad, se encontraba perdida en un maravilloso sueño, jamás creyó que estaría bailando con su jefe, incluso podía sentir su respiración con claridad sobre su piel gracias a la cercanía en que se encontraban. Era tanta su felicidad, que lo nervios invadieron la zona de sus piernas, ocasionando que sus pasos fueran torpes y temblorosos, incluso le había pegado accidentalmente.

-¡Discúlpeme por favor, Aizen-sama! – Rogó preocupada, apartándose un poco de él para verlo mejor – No quise hacerlo, en serio.

-No te preocupes Orihime, los accidentes pasan.

-En verdad que lo siento, soy muy torpe.

-Orihime – El corazón de la muchacha no tardo en bombardear el doble con solo sentir esos dedos rozando su mentón, enmudeciéndola – Todo esta bien, no tienes que seguir lamentándote.

-S-Sí…

-Buenas noches Orihime-chan – Orihime giro su rostro para ver a Gin, la mano derecha de Aizen. Estaba bien vestido y su sonrisa de siempre adornaba sus labios, esa sonrisa y esa mirada fija la ponían realmente nerviosa, insegura, incluso sus sentidos le decían que nunca, pero NUNCA debía estar sola con él… al menos que quiera una bala en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Gin-san… No me esperaba verlo.

-Sí, estas cosas no me agradan – Desvió su mirada unos momentos para ver a Rangiku hablando con Hisagi, ya tendría otro asunto más que atender – Pero tengo que robarte a Aizen unos momentos.

-Entiendo – Aquel poderoso hombre lanzo un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos. Giro su rostro y vio fijamente a Orihime, poniéndola nuevamente nerviosa – Gracias por este baile Orihime, lo he disfrutado.

-Y-Yo también Aizen-sama… - De nuevo agacho su mirada, no podía mantener una conexión por mucho tiempo cuando él la observaba de esa forma tan obsesiva e intimidante. Esa mirada le hacía recordar a otra persona, alguien que odiaba y deseaba a la vez…Sacudió levemente su cabeza, no era buena idea pensar en ese canalla.

-Espero disfrutarlo de nuevo – Sus palabras la sorprendieron, pero cuando alzo su mirada, él ya le daba la espalda y caminaba con Gin.

-¡Cuidado Orihime! – Un grito de alerta la saco de su mundo, pero era realmente tarde, una bandeja con todo tipo de tragos cayó sobre ella, empapándola a ella y las copas se estrellaron en el suelo, haciéndose pedazos.

-Genial – Se quejo en murmullos, viendo su cuerpo cubierto a una mezcla de alcohol, ignorando las desesperadas disculpas del mesero – No se preocupe, la culpa es mía por no fijarme – Trataba de calmarlo.

-¿Estás bien Hime-chan? – Pregunto Hinamori en el momento que se acerco a ella preocupada, pero se tapo la nariz por el fuerte olor – Hueles fatal.

-Ya lo se Momo-chan.

-En verdad me disculpo – El encargado se hizo presente, inclinándose ante las jóvenes – Por favor, sea amable en seguirme, la ayudaremos a quedar como nueva. La enviaremos a uno de los mejores cuartos para que se tome un baño.

Orihime asintió, no lo pensaría dos veces, necesitaba un baño con urgencia, en especial, su cabello. Se despidió de Momo y siguió al hombre por el hotel, ignorando el comentario de los huéspedes, especialmente los gestos desagradables que hacían al olerla o por el simple hecho de no gustarle su simple apariencia por no ser del mismo nivel económico que ellos.

Llegaron al último piso, al cuarto 707. Al entrar, Orihime no pudo evitar maravillarse por todos los lujos, desde un carísimo televisor de pantalla plana, a unos elegantes muebles y una reconfortable cama gigante. Había otra puerta en ese cuarto, el hombre lo abrió, revelando que allí estaba el baño, sorprendiéndola más por los lujos, en verdad que ese hotel era de cinco estrellas, incluso le daba mido de tocar.

-Siéntase libre de ocupar este cuarto mientras le arreglamos su vestido, incluso puede usar el minibar… Todo es gratis.

-Muchas gracias por su generosidad.

-Oh no, es lo menos que podemos hacer por este accidente. Esperare en el dormitorio a que me entregue sus ropas.

Dejo a la chica sola en ese cuarto, ella lo miro atentamente unos segundos más, en realidad no podía creer su suerte, tendría la oportunidad de darse un baño en ese lugar de lujos. Vio dos batas blancas. No tardo en desvestirse por completo y se cubrió con una de las batas, pesco toda su ropa y la enrollo, y con sus zapatos en la otra mano, salio del baño.

El encargado guardo toda la ropa y los zapatos sobre una canasta, se despidió de la chica, asegurándole que en unas horas estaría todo listo, y se fue.

De nuevo sola, regreso al baño, se acercó a la bañera, que en vez de tener cortinas, tenía una puerta corrediza de cristal y prendió la llave de agua caliente, por muy placentero que sea, ella solo quería una ducha rápida, _De seguro Rukia-chan me dirá que fue un desperdició_ Aposto en sus pensamientos mientras se quitaba la bata. Se introdujo y mientras el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo, ella corrió la puerta de cristal y se dedico a relajarse con las caricias que se daba ella misma a su cuerpo para quitarse el olor.

Primero se lavo el cabello con un champú que olía a rosas en primavera, debía confesar que le gustaba el aroma, disfrutaba el masaje que se daba para quitarse el alcohol de dicha zona mientras se daba suaves masajes. Una vez que su cabello estaba limpio, paso a lavar su cuerpo, cubriéndolo con jabón y luego le paso un guante de baño que era realmente suave y una piedra pomelo por la plantilla del pie.

-Lista – Satisfecha, cerró la llave para luego volver a correr la puerta que la separaba de una toalla blanca.

Secó todo su cuerpo y luego se cubrió nuevamente, pero con otra bata, ya que la que uso antes, fue víctima de su antiguo aroma de copetes, aunque esta otra bata no era grande y gruesa en lana como la anterior, esta estaba hecha de seda, muy delgado, le rebasaba el trasero y por tener esos grandes montes, la pequeña bata le dejo con un pronunciado escote en V. Se sentía un poco incómoda con eso, pero era mejor que estar desnuda, además, estaba sola y solo sería por unas horas.

Como no había secadora, su cabello seguía húmedo, mojando la parte de atrás de la bata, algunas hebras estaban al frente, por lo que también mojaban sus senos y la seda se comenzaba a hacer más transparente. Suspiro resignada, en verdad daba gracias de que nadie la viese así, o peor… ¿Qué pensaría Aizen-sama si la viese en ese estado? Sería realmente vergonzoso para ella.

Abrió la puerta del baño, dispuesta a sentarse en esa enorme cama y ver televisión mientras esperaba al hombre que le traería sus ropas de vuelta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había alguien ahí, un hombre cuyo rostro tenía cubierto, por lo que solo se podía ver sus ojos y gruesos labios, vestía con ropas gruesas y en su mano tenía una pistola. Fue tanta su sorpresa, que no pudo reaccionar para correr y ese hombre ya la tenía como su prisionera, acorralándola en la pared con su mano libre sobre su delicado cuello, ahorcándola, mientras que su arma rozaba la frente de Orihime.

-Quédate quieta o morirás puta – Sus ojos descendieron hasta notar el escote – Vaya zorra, que andar mostrando tus tetas.

Su lengua se iba acercando hacía dicha zona para probarlos, pero cuando estaba por lograrlo, grito de dolor al sentir un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna, la causante fue Orihime, quien le propino una fuerte patada en dicha zona, liberándose del agarre, por lo que le propino otro ataque, esta vez en el abdomen y lo mando a volar, estampándolo al otro extremo de la pared.

-Eso te paso por obsceno – Cruzándose de brazos molesta mientras lo veía inconsciente, viendo estrellas. Se fue acercando a su víctima y le reviso los bolsillos hasta que encontró un comunicador, así que sospecho que había más de una persona con armas y rostros cubiertos – Me pregunto si esto tiene que ver con lo que me dijo Yoruichi-san.

_Flash Back._

_-¿Nnoitra?_

_-Sí, era el Quinto Espada del Emperador._

_-¿Era? ¿Qué paso?_

_-Lo traiciono y huyo, ahora forma su propio equipo._

_-Vaya, bueno, ese idiota se lo merece – Sentándose en el escritorio de su jefa mientras veía la foto del supuesto traidor – Debo suponer que quiere poder._

_-Sí, pero le será difícil con el Emperador, así que lo más probable es que primero quiera investigar su verdadera identidad._

_-Ese idiota, ni a sus aliados le confiesa sus secretos… A eso se le llama ser precavido._

_Fin Flash Back._

-¿Acaso Nnoitra sabe la identidad de ese sujeto? – Susurro mientras prendía el comunicador - _¿Se encuentra aquí?_ – Pensó.

Estuvo dando vueltas por el dormitorio, esperando una señal de esos atacantes (Su atacante se encontraba amarrado con las cuerdas de las cortinas y tenía una sabana de cojín en su boca para que no hablase). Estaba preocupada, se preguntaba si sus amigos estaban bien, sentía también tristeza por Rukia, se supone que hoy era su noche y ahora debía enfrentar esa calamidad de atacantes. Apretó con fuerza el comunicador para luego apagarlo y se lo metió en el bolsillo, para luego volver a acercarse a su atacante y robarle su móvil, tenía que llamar a una persona en especial.

-Necesito que me traigas un paquete – Fue todo lo que dijo mientras una traviesa sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

* * *

En el cuarto de fiestas, todos los invitados estaban asustados y rodeando la pared, preocupados por sus vidas, si volverían a vivir un día más o si ese sería su último día sobre la tierra. Renji abrazaba a una angustiada Rukia, como Rangiku abrazaba a una aterrada Hinamori. Muy pocas personas mostraban el miedo en sus rostros, entre ellos, Aizen y Gin, ellos seguían tranquilos, serios, calculadores.

Nnoitra se encontraba sentado en una gran silla, tomando las botellas de alcohol como si droga se tratase y cuando terminaba, simplemente los lanzaba al aire. Una grotesca sonrisa adornaba sus labios y su mano izquierda no aparaba de hacer girar su guadaña.

-Debo admitir que no esperaba una boda, adoro las bodas, me emocionan… Siempre quise ver el vestido de novia manchado de sangre mientras le corto la cabeza – Confeso, disfrutando el miedo que se reflejo en la cara de Rukia cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Nnoitra-sama – Tesla, su leal sirviente, se acerco a él – Muramasa aún no se reporta.

-Maldito imbesil, insiste en llamarlo y si no responde le cortare su cabeza antes que a él – Señalando con su arma a Aizen.

-¿A mí? – El hombre mostró sorpresa – No entiendo, ¿Por qué quiere matarme?

-Porque no me gusta tu cara de idiota, no la soporto – Fue todo lo que dijo, tomando de su botella de Ron.

_Odio esa cara que me recuerda a él._

-Al parecer, Muramasa se esta comunicando – Aviso Tesla al captar señal.

-_Al número que usted intenta llamar no esta disponible, por favor, inténtelo más tarde _–Fue todo lo que se oyó, como también una especie de ronroneo.

Todos en el salón quedaron confundidos, incluso Nnoitra alzo una ceja, sin comprender lo que pasaba, ¿De quien era esa estúpida voz? Todos miraron en el techo en el momento que el gran ventanal que este tenía para ver el cielo nocturno se rompe, los cristales caían destruidos al piso, pero no solo eso, también caía una figura humana, una mujer que cayó perfectamente al suelo de pie como si un gato se tratase.

-Disculpe, pero su amigo no esta disponible, esta amordazado en uno de los cuartos.

-¡Razor Blade! – Gritaron los malos sorprendidos.

-La misma – Guiñando un ojo – Odio a los hombres que arruinan las felicidades de las mujer… ¿Sería tan amable de retirarse? – Pidió en el momento que cruzo su mirada con Nnoitra y posaba sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo no me iré a ningún lado zorra!

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser a la mala? – Lanzo un suspiro al momento que los aliados del líder iban a atacarla a la vez.

Tenían espadas en sus manos, pero eso no le preocupo, fácilmente dio un salto por los aires, por los que esos hombres solo consiguieron golpearse entre ellos. Cayó de manos justo cuando otro se disponía a atacarla con su arma, pero ella uso impulso para volver a girar, como una gimnasta sobre una barra, ella esquivaba sus ataques, hasta que decidió solo girar como trompo, cayó de pie sobre el filo con su pie izquierdo y el derecho lo uso para propinarle una patada en el rostro, mandándolo a volar.

-Disculpe – Razor ve a Rukia – Lamento que pase todo esto en su boda, por cierto, muchas felicidades – Posando su mano sobre en su hombro – Espero que sea feliz.

-Muchas gracias, es un halago viniendo de us-… ¡Cuidado!

Otro criminal se iba acercando con su ataque desde arriba, pero sin dejar de ver a la novia, Razor detuvo sin problemas el ataque, tomándolo de la muñeca con su mano derecha, haciendo presión, el suficiente para que este se quejase de dolor. Sin soltar, se agacho para girarse y ahora estar a su lado derecho y con su mano izquierda lo sostuvo del brazo y con una fuerza brutal, lo levanto para propinarle una llave de judo.

-¿Y dónde planea pasar la luna de miel? – Pregunto mientras se limpiaba las manos chocándola con la otra.

-Creo que no son momentos – Opino la novia con una gota deslizándose por su rostro.

-Oh si, es verdad – Gira su rostro - ¿Bien? ¿Quién es el próximo juguete?

-Yo te enseñaré quien es el próximo juguete – Otro hombre leal de Nnoitra, cuyo nombre era Costil, saco de sus ropas una pistola. Ignorando el grito de la gente, se dispuso a disparar, pero Razor lo esquivo, moviéndose a su derecha al mismo tiempo que saco lo que parecía ser un látigo y lo uso para arrebatarle el arma – Maldita.

-No, no, no Con su mano libre, movía el dedo índice – No se juegan con cosas peligrosas – Golpea el suelo con su negro látigo de cuero – ¡Podría salir alguien herido! – Grito al momento que uso su "juguete" para pescarlo del cuello, hacerlo girar y hacerlo caer al suelo – Otro más que cae. Todos ustedes son aburridos – Ve a Nnoitra, tenía intenciones de provocarlo – No le llegan al Emperador ni a los talones.

-¡PERRA! – Furioso, el ex espada se pone de pie, partiendo en dos la mesa con ayuda de su guadaña, Razor lo había conseguido, estaba realmente furioso.

-¿En verdad creen que ese idiota esta aquí? ¿O creen que haciendo esto, él saldrá? Por favor, él solo se preocupa por su propio trasero.

-Ahí te equivocas perra, él si se preocupa por el trasero de otra persona. Yo se quien es ese hombre en realidad y se encuentra aquí… Al saber quien es, pude saber quien era esa persona que le interesa, es más, Muramasa iba a ir por ella, pero al parecer, te encontró en el camino.

_¡Espera! Ese Muramasa estaba en mi dormitorio… ¿No será que…? Imposible, Orihime no conoce al Emperador, pero… él si… él pudo… todas esas veces en que nosotros… Él me pudo haber quitado la máscara mientras dormía… ¡Yoruichi-san va ha matarme!_

-¿Quieren saber quien es ese tarado?

El corazón de Razor se detuvo por unos segundos, saliendo de sus pensamientos, su mirada se amplio mientras cruzaba su mirada con ese villano, ¿Sabría finalmente el nombre del Emperador? Del hombre que sabía como manipularla a su antojo. La imagen de ese hombre invadió sus pensamientos.

-¡El famoso traficante de drogas, el Emperador es… - Segundo de suspenso que para la heroína fueron eternos, su sangre ya no circulaba por sus venas por culpa del silencio – ES EL CULPABLE DE TU MUERTE, ZORRA!

Razor abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta, solo era una distracción, pero fue tarde, de su espalda, recibió un corte de espada, cortesía de Tesla, quien no parecía emocionado, seguía inexpresivo, viendo como la sangre de la chica manchaba el suelo mientras ella caía de dolor y la gente gritaba del horror. La muchacha maldijo en sus pensamientos, trataba de ponerse de pie nuevamente, aguantando el dolor en su espalda, pero una patada de Tesla se lo impidió, su pie estaba tocando la herida por lo que el dolor era más fuerte y mucho más cuando le jalan el cabello para que sus ojos viesen los de Nnoitra, quien sonreía divertido.

-Ya no te ves tan valiente perra – Disfrutaba ver ese rostro lastimado con moretones, pero se enfado cuando ella le escupió en la cara.

-Púdrete en el infierno – Y le dio una bofetada.

-Muérete puta – Le dio un puñetazo en la cara, mandándola al suelo nuevamente, ahora un hilo de sangre corría por su pequeña nariz – Veamos quien eres en realidad antes de matarte – Acercándose.

Tesla tomo a la chica para obligarla a ponerse de pie, sujetándola firmemente de los hombros. Razor estaba echando su mente en acción, debía buscar una solución a sus problemas y rápido, o todos sabrían su identidad. Agacho su mirada en busca de un plan, pero se nublo cuando Nnoitra la tomo del cabello para alzarle nuevamente la cabeza. Estaba asustada, sería su fin.

Pero para su salvación (Y sorpresa a la vez), de la nada, un hombre misterioso se puso detrás del sádico moreno y con sus manos en los bolsillos, con su gorro tapándole el rostro y con una gran sonrisa, alzo su pie sin problemas, propinándole una patada que lo mando a volar.

-¿Quién…? – Exclamo Tesla sorprendido por ver a alguien darle aquel castigo a su jefe de forma tan fácil.

-Shh – Aquel hombre lo cayo – Vaya que te ves terrible mi princesa.

-¿Shinji? – Pregunto para luego sorprenderse al sentir una brisa que causo que Tesla saliese volando, la brisa era otra patada a causa de aquel llegado.

-Ya nos hicimos cargo de todos los aliados de Nnoitra que rondaban la zona, solo faltaba aquí, pero al parecer, el líder se nos fue.

-No sabes hacer bien tu trabajo.

-Vaya que estas lastimada… Y estos no se quedan atrás, si que le diste duro… Pero tú también te divertiste mucho con el látigo… Yoruichi te consciente demasiado.

-¿Dónde esta Aizen-sama? – Pregunto de pronto Hinamori al notar que no estaba.

Su pregunta causo que Razor ampliase su mirada por el miedo, ¿Y si algo malo le paso? Los aliados e Razor y Shinji no tardaron en aparecer, ayudando a las víctimas y a llevarse a los aliados del ex espada… ¿Qué hacía ahí parada? Debía ir a buscarlo.

-Por favor Shinji, trata de cubrirme, los amigos de Orihime no tardarán en preguntar por ella. Te lo pagaré después.

-¡Espera Razor! – Pero fue ignorado, la muchacha siguió su curso.

* * *

A pesar de esa patada, Nnoitra había recibido un corte en el abdomen antes por cortesía de ese rubio de nombre Shinji, por eso no paraba de tocarse la herida mientras buscaba un escondite, sin dejar de maldecir su mala suerte.

Pero su sorpresa lo visita cuando se encontró con la última persona que quería ver en ese estado. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de corta cabellera castaña, peinada hacía tras, con un mechón sobre su frente y tenía unos oscuros ojos fríos. Su mano derecha sostenía nada menos que un arma, con el gatillo listo para disparar.

-Fuiste muy leal Nnoitra, pero sabes que la traición no la soporto.

-Tú…maldito bastardo…

-Por lo que debes morir.

-¡Detente! – El látigo de Razor rodeo el brazo derecho de aquel hombre malvado – Él es un carcelado de nosotros, no tienes que matarlo.

-Pero es mi chicle en el zapato Razor Blade – Su sonrisa adorno su rostro, no le preocupaba para nada su aparición – Como hombre de negocios, debo encargarme personalmente de mis problemas… Lo peor de todo, es que tocaste algo que no debías – Agrego, viendo fijamente a su ex ayudante.

-¿Te refieres a tu sexy secretaria?

-¿Secretaria? – Confundida.

-Fue una suerte que tu secretaria allá ido a arreglarse después de ese pequeño accidente de licor que yo provoque.

Razor abrió sus ojos, con el recuerdo de su accidente grabado en la mente, era la única chica que tuvo ese problema y ahora ese hombre lo mencionaba, pero ella… Orihime no era la secretaria de ese canalla, ella… Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, debilitando la presión del látigo, por lo que era la oportunidad de Aizen.

-Adiós Nnoitra –Disparo.

La heroína observaba como el ex espada caía muerto al suelo como en cámara lenta, su mente aún recapacitaba lo que acababa de descifrar, de descubrir y se le complicaba porque no quería aceptarlo. Sus ojos detrás del antifaz estaban humedecidos, en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar, pero debía ser fuerte, no se quebraría ante él.

-Tú… - Su voz estaba quebrada, no podía articular ningún tipo de sonido, era como una huida cobarde a la verdad, no quería aceptarlo – Aizen… Sousuke… sama…

-Vaya, si hubiese disparado unos segundos antes… pero bueno, el pasado es pasado… lo importante es que estés bien… Orihime.

Su mirada se amplio más, su látigo cayó al suelo, con sus manos tapándose la boca, veía como el Emperador se arreglaba el cabello y sacaba de sus ropas unas gruesas gafas negras, colocándoselas despreocupadamente, todo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Luces sorprendida… No, luces asustada… ¿Por qué? – Acercándose. Razor iba retrocediendo lentamente hasta que quedo acorralada, sintiendo como él se había atrevido a tocarla del mentón con su mano manchada en sangre.

-Suéltame – Trataba de sonar firme, pero su voz débil no ayudaba mucho, las fuerzas la estaban abandonando y su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza.

-¿Estas sorprendida por saber quien soy? ¿O estás asustada al saber que la persona que te poseía como un hombre de verdad era el hombre que en verdad querías? ¿Qué no tenías que haberte sentido sucia por engañar tus sentimientos?

-Usted… todo este tiempo… yo… - Se mordió con fuerza los labios, maldiciendo su estúpida voz quebrada, como también maldecía a su corazón por haberse enamorado de su jefe, quien resultaba ser aquel hombre perverso que odiaba, que odiaba por sus crímenes, pero más por haberla hecho confundirse en sus sentimientos, por jugar con ella, y ella como una idiota, se lo permitió.

-¿Estas enojada? – Su rostro se acerco cada vez más.

-¡SI! – Le grito con toda su ira liberada, apartándolo de una patada en al abdomen y volvió a tomar de su látigo – Lo capturaré y disfrutaré verlo eternamente tras las rejas.

-¿En serio lo disfrutarás? – Como siempre, lucía tranquilo ante el peligro. Se iba acercando a ella, ignorando sus gritos de advertencia y sus manos se posaron en las temblorosas manos pequeñas de la muchacha – La verdad es que no quieres verme atrapado, si me encierran, ¿Quién te hará sentir especial? – Le pregunto mientras rozaba sus mejillas.

-No eres el único hombre en el saco Aizen – Tratando de lucir indiferente ante sus caricias, cosa imposible si su voz y mejillas la delataban – Tengo muchos pretendientes, así que no te hagas el especial.

-Y dime tú, uno de esos pretendientes te hace sentir tan bien como yo cuando hago esto – Y sin previo aviso, aprisiono su seno derecho Orihime se mordió el labio inferior para no lanzar un gemido – O cuando hago esto – Y la beso.

Dios, debía esforzarse por no rendirse ante esa boca que la hacía soñar incluso despierta, era en verdad una droga, ese hombre es un fruto prohibido que nunca debió probar, ni siquiera mirar, pero como toda humana pecadora, quiso atreverse a ir en contra de las órdenes de Dios, no le importaba ser una satánica si con eso podría disfrutar de aquella recompensa.

Pero debía ser fuerte, esa relación no se puede llevar a cabo.

-Te diré los buenos que son cuando te vaya a visitar a prisión – Dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-Siempre tengo que decirte lo mismo Orihime… Tu cuerpo no sabe mentir.

-Mi nombre no es Orihime… Es Razor Blade, tu peor pesadilla – Lo tomo de la corbata para jalarlo hacía ella – Y mi misión es verte fracasar.

Y tan rápido como lo atrae a ella, lo aparta con brusquedad y sin mirar atrás, se va corriendo, ahora solo debía preocuparse de sus amigos, pero su viaje se interrumpe cuando un deportivo se detiene frente a ella, la ventana se baja y descubre quien era.

-¿Yoruichi-san?

-Sube, tienes que cumplir otra misión. Te contaré los detalles en el cuartel.

-Pero mis amigos.

-Shinji se ocupo de eso, creen que Orihime esta en el hospital por haberla encontrado inconsciente y herida… ¿Qué ocurre? Luces fatal y no me refiero físicamente.

Razor estaba en silencio e inmóvil, podía sentir esa mirada sobre ella, aquella mirada que le provocaba un sin fin de emociones, positivas y negativas. Pero no hizo ningún movimiento, solo se quito la máscara, sorprendiendo a Yoruichi por tener los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas.

-¿Cuál es la misión? – Fue todo lo que dijo.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
